Need
by Trickster-jz
Summary: Does she love him? Can she love? JZ AU vignette sequel to Chill


**_Need_  
By Trickster-jz**

**

* * *

Summary**: Does she love him? Can she love?  
**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to my vignette **Chill**. I suggest reading it – it's only three pages anyway ;) If you don't want to read it…  
**What You Need to Know**: This takes place 5+ years after "Darkest Knight" (YJK); Zekk never turned back from the Dark side and is now known as Lord Onyx; Jaina and the Jedi fought the Empire, but when Jacen died, Jaina turned to Onyx/Zekk.

* * *

She is almost surprised (_but she doesn't feel anything_) when a captured Rebel spy demands to see her. The Imperials don't trust her, and the Rebels hate her; she isn't used to anyone but Onyx wanting to be around her. 

But she goes anyway.

The cell is crisp and clean (_just like Jacen's_), every corner tucked in, everything sterile. So humane.

(_Jacen screams, and she can't stoppleasestopit. Oh, oh,stars! Jasa, screamingcrackling bluewhite, throw herself against the barrier, but JasaJasa**JASA**!_)

"Jaina!"

The prisoner speaks, and the dead thing tries to listen. _Need Onyx, where is he, so numbtired_.

"Jaina! Thank the Force!"

Did she know this person in another life? Or did she know this person when she was alive?

She looks at him, but she does not see him.

_Jasa,no, OnyxZekk,no, nonono…no one._

What do you want.

"They said you betrayed us, but I knew—you're a Solo."

(_Solo—hero, beahero, don't falldisappoint, FIGHT_.)

"You came to see me…"

What do you want.

"You have to kill him—stop him! Before it's too late. Kill Onyx."

She stops. Her heart freezes completely; even her traitorous, tryingtolive body shuts down. She can't feel anything.

But she can hear.

Kill Onyx?

_The only thing real; hold him tight and don'tletgo. OnyxZekkOnyxZekkZekkZekk…_

(_I need you, Zekk…_)

"Kill him! Somehow… You're the only one who can do it."

Onyx. Kill. Onyx. ?

…Why?

"I don't care what they say about Jedi and vengeance. Do it for Anakin."

(_Ani! Littlebrother, loveprankslost, such seriousblueeyes_)

She can't. Not even for Anakin.

"…Do it for _Jacen_."

Jacen.

(_JASA!_)

_Otherhalfheartsoul, now it's bleedingcryingscreamingdying, JasaJasaohgodsJASA!PLEASE!_

* * *

She leaves the prisoner, knows but doesn't see the Imperials' suspicion, feels but ignores the Rebels' betrayal. 

None stop her.

(Do they try? Does she just not notice?)

* * *

She is so tirednumbweak. 

(_Jasa…_

_For Jasa?_)

* * *

The dagger is old. Its glintedgeblade is sharp. Cold.

* * *

Their bedroom is dark. 

He joins her, holds her tight, but he isn't gentlewarmthcomfortlove.

(_Zekk!_)

When he slips, loses himself, she gasps, her heart beats.

(_Do it for Anakin. Do it for Jacen._)

_

* * *

Jasa._

* * *

He sleeps, body languid and sprawled across their bed. An ivory arm holds her downclosebesidehim. 

She feels him, the chill gives her life for a moment, and she clenches tight the knifedeathend.

Drawing it out silentswift, she stares and wonders.

Onyx murmurs and shifts; she pulls away from him, and sits across his waist.

When his jadedark eyes open, he sees her tense and taunt; he feels the knife at his throat.

* * *

"He doesn't love you!" 

The prisoner yelled that after her. He knows nothing. _Right?_

Does she love him? Can she love?

* * *

"Solo," her lover says. 

_I am a Solo; Solo are heroes; I have to be a hero. Don't I? Don't I?_

Ebony strands spread across the black pillows; they are the same shade.

But she can tell the difference, because the strands are _his_ hair, and all that is his, is a part of her.

"Solo," he whispers, and she feels it down to the pits of her poisoneddead soul. "Solo, heart."

Heart? His heart is dead. Isn't it?

_

* * *

Jasa._

* * *

Onyx! 

"Will you kill me?" he asks her.

_

* * *

Will you die for me?_ she might have heard.

* * *

She draws closer, and her (his) free hand cups his face.

* * *

Can she love? Without Jasa, halfofheartsoul, can she love? 

She feels nothing.

Nothing but _him_.

* * *

She says, "You are already dead." 

He pulls her down on top of him, but doesn't try to escape the death she offers.

"Not with you," he replies.

_

* * *

But Jasa!_

What? No. Onyx.

She knows, now.

She needs him. Onyx, yes, _Forcestarsheavenshellsearthandgods_, she _needs_ him.

He's the only thing that matters. The only thing she can feeltouch; only one who can bring her to life…even just to this half-life…

And he needs her, because she is his, and he is hers.

That is the only thing she has left.

* * *

Above the blade, she places a kiss. When she raises her lips to his, he kisses her, and she has all she needs.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Tjz**


End file.
